This invention is a device which saves space and manpower, improves efficiency and preserves tidiness in the compact storage, display, selection, and dispensing of uniformly sized folded garments in either a residential or a retail environment.
Modern residential dwelling units frequently have limited closet space. With limited hanging space, not all clothes can be stored on hangers. What's more, hanger usage can stretch or damage shirt necks, or leave telltale epaulette-like indents on shirts. Some garments are better stored folded.
Current options for storage of folded garments, which include drawers, cabinets, cubbies, storage tubs, or simply stacking the folded garments one on top of the other on a shelf, each have drawbacks. All of the current options waste space by not being able to stack vertically without encountering these drawbacks.
For example, when searching for a particular garment in a drawer, if that garment is not visible, the user must physically remove the top garments in order to find what lies beneath, or rummage through the drawer contents, wasting time and often leaving the unselected folded garments rumpled and messy. Pulling out one folded garment from the middle of a stack on a closet shelf can likewise disturb adjacent folded garments, or, worse still, initiate the dreaded closet avalanche.
Similar issues exist in a retail setting. Clothing retailers generally strive to display their wares of slacks or shirts neatly folded and stacked on shelves, for an attractive presentation. Customers looking for a garment of a particular size or color sift through the pile, leaving the display unsightly and disorganized, and forcing the clothing retailer to expend untold man-hours tidying up after customers.
The device claimed was created to solve these folded garment storage, selection, and dispensing problems in a unique way. It saves space and time, providing a neat, compact storage, organization, display, selection, and dispensing solution for a wide variety of relatively uniformly sized, folded garments.